The inventive concept relates generally to semiconductor storage devices and initializing method for same.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as volatile and nonvolatile according to their operative nature. Nonvolatile memory devices are able to retain stored data in the absence of applied power. Certain nonvolatile memory devices may be electronically programmed while providing relatively dense (i.e., storage data per unit area of the constituent semiconductor chip) and inexpensive data storage. Given these characteristics nonvolatile memory devices have been widely adopted for use in many contemporary and emerging applications to store program data, micro-code, user payload data, etc. Applications include computers, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics.